BLEACHed Ichigo and Rukia
by Alamrin
Summary: Each letter of the word 'Bleach' means something special to this couple. This is a series of chapters, each represented by a word beginning with each letter. Let's see what Rukia thinks of her orange-topped strawberry! This is Ichigo and Rukia - BLEACHed! *Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach
1. Beautiful

_**Chapter 1**_

_**BEAUTIFUL**_

Sure, he was a boy, and boys are supposed to be handsome, or sexy, or gorgeous, or something along those lines... But not Ichigo.

Ichigo was beautiful.

The way he wielded his zanpakutou with long, slim, lean arms, the way the gleaming confidence shone in his eyes, sliced through with a determined malice and a fierce love for fighting for what he believed in...

The way he smirked whenever he had a trick up his sleeve...

It was beautiful, the light pink blush which dusted across his features when he stuttered in response to Yoruichi's bold and abrupt transformations... Even his anger was beautiful, those sharp, edgy lines which defined each and every curve and angle and plane of his slim, beautiful face...

Ichigo was beautiful.

She would never tell him that, oh no. The most she would say was, "Nice shirt," or, "Your hair is messy you idiot, be a man and comb it." She would never ever tell him just how beautiful she thought he was.

She had gotten advances, oh yes, Karakura High School was filled with those boys – what were they called – players? She could not remember.

She had gotten winks, smiles and phone numbers from boys as small as Hanatarou to almost men – almost – whose muscles tried – in vain however – to match Sado's.

None looked quite like Ichigo.

The way he moved, spoke, smiled, frowned, slept, woke, scowled and laughed...

He was so beautiful...

"Rukia?? Oy, Rukia!"

She blinked her large, indigo eyes and looked up at the object of her thoughts, the all-too-familiar scowl she had grown to admire on his face.

"What are ya dreaming about?! There's a menos on our front lawn!!"

Rukia gasped and jumped up, already in her spirit form, as was he. She knew he didn't need help; he could take ten menos at once with ease... Why did he always call her?

T hey rushed outside; sure enough, more, smaller hollow had followed the menos, hoping to scavenge its leftovers. They were circling a shaking, cringing male spirit form, who cowered in the presence of such a large mass of negative energy.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, quickly, "You handle the menos. The smaller hollow should be easy for me to -"

"Rukia," Ichigo interrupted; his back was to her and he was staring straight at the raging menos, but she knew from his voice that he was grinning, "forget the plans. Let's just have some fun!"

Before she could protest, he shunpo-ed off into the distance. All she could see was a blurry whirlwind of orange hair and his flailing blade.

The hollow surrounded her; she fought with ease, slicing away each monster; they were blocking her view!

Her eyes followed his every movement – whenever they could – and she looked at him, the boy she admired, the boy who had saved her life on countless occasions, the boy she had turned into Sereitei's first Substitute Shinigami.

His face wore an animated smile of sheer pleasure as he sliced through the menos, its blood washing him down, trickling down the side of his face; surprisingly, it did not marr his beauty. The ruby red liquid contrasted with the pale skin of his cheek, tracing the sharp line of his cheekbone before dripping off his chin.

Wow...

With one final shriek of triumph, he shredded the menos to bits before the innocent eyes of the lone spirit waiting to be sent to Soul Society.

Rukia went to the man, middle aged, with the first signs of wrinkles, large, thick-rimmed spectacles and round, green eyes filled with fear.

"Don't be scared," Rukia said, kindly, stretching her slim hand out to the man. He took it, hesitantly, and she lifted him off the floor.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked; he was right behind her, smelling of blood, sweat and musky male. She inhaled selfishly – yes, it was barbaric, to enjoy the smell of blood. But if it was for redemption, for justice, for love... then enjoy it she would.

"Let me do the honors, Rukia," he said, softly, and stepped in front of her. The man cringed from him, still holding Rukia's hand, but she smiled reassuringly and let go.

Ichigo stood in front of the man, towering at least a foot over him. He lifted his zanpakutou and placed the base of the handle on the man's forehead.

The blue light which emanated from the Soul Burial reflected off the planes of Ichigo's face, emphasizing each and every fantastic curve, dip and angle, every beautiful inch of skin, every bloodstained beauty which flaunted itself on his face.

And so the soul was sent to Soul Society...

And Rukia's heart remained right here...

With Ichigo.

This is my first Bleach fic, I really really hope it's okay. If I get good feedback, I'll do the same with other couples. Feel free to request any.

Oh and not all chapters will be this reflective. Some will be more dialogue-based, some will be funny, some will be sexy ;) so if this is kinda boring to you, don't worry – it becomes exciting!

Please R&R!!!!


	2. Loud

_**Chapter 2**_

_**LOUD**_

"NO WAY!!!! YOU'RE CHEATING, YOU OLD SANDAL-HAT BASTARD!!!!!!"

Rukia's eyes flew open. Oh no. They were at it again.

"Ne, Kurosaki-san, there's no need to accuse me," Urahara smirked mischievously before opening his fan and placing it in front of his smiling lips, dipping head to hide the mirth in his eyes with his striped hat. "I simply put my exceptional skills to the forefront. Do you have to be a sore loser? -"

"BUT – BUT –BUT, THERE'S NO WAY!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I HAD ALL THE BEST CARDS OF THE GAME!!!!!"

"And what does that say about your card-playing?" Renji snickered.

"SHUT UP! AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO PLAY, YOU REDHEADED MORON!!"

"What did you just call me???"

"YOU HEARD ME, PUNK! WHAT'RE YA GONNA DO, HOWL LIKE ZABIMARU??"

"OH, I'll show you what I'm gonna do, you orange-topped strawberry idiot!"

"OH YEAH? WELL WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE?!?!?"

Ichigo charged into Renji with an exasperated shriek of anger, crashing head on into his stomach. Yelling and screaming, what started as a furious leap turned into an all-out tumble war. Ichigo and Renji wrestled all over the floor of Ichigo's small room, turning over furniture, ripping at each other's clothing, shouting, screaming, cursing and yelling.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Ichigo was shrieking endless curses, so loudly that even Renji couldn't be heard over the ruckus.

Rukia sat still in the cupboard, annoyed.

Whose idea was it to invite Urahara and Renji to play cards? This was why she had gone to sleep early: to get away from the accusations and fighting she knew would occur later.

She'd forgotten how loud-mouthed the Substitute Shinigami was.

"I DON'T CARE IF RUKIA'S ASLEEP, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, IDIOT FACE!!!"

There he was again, shouting incessantly in her ears; however did she cope with this before?? She had been living here so long, and she felt that she never realized that she had survived.

…Did he just give NO consideration for her sleep???

"Ichigo!"

Rukia threw open the cupboard door, her voice so sharp with fury that the tumble stopped abruptly and everyone froze in place: Urahara sitting cross-legged on the bed, his fan blocking his face [which was tearing up and tight from suppressing all his laughter], and Ichigo and Renji in a tangled mess on the floor.

"I'm trying to sleep! Why don't you SHUT UP!?!"

"BECAUSE THEY CHEATED AND NOW THEY WANT TO TAKE ALL MY YOGURT!" Ichigo yelled in a screeching tone.

"It's just yogurt. You can buy mor -"

"NO! IT'S MINE! AND THEY CHEATED! THEY THINK I'M THAT STUPID THAT I'D LOSE A GAME WHILE HOLDING ALL THE HIGH CARDS??? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! THEY'VE GOT CARDS UP THEIR SLEEVES! URAHARA-SAN'S UP TO SOMETHING, JUST LOOK AT HIM HIDING HIS FACE BEHIND THAT STUPID HAT AND FAN!!! -"

And so he went on. For about twenty minutes straight he shouted at her, saying the same things over and over, punctuating with curses and insults while pounding Renji in the chest.

Karin passed by, looked through the open door, shook her head, and went on her way. Yuzu peeked in timidly, but ran away too. It wasn't long before his shouts attracted the one person who, Rukia expected, Ichigo had inherited his vocal talents from.

"MY SON!!!" Kurosaki Isshin stormed into the room. "WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT THIS WONDERFUL LITTLE GIRL WHO IS LIVING IN YOUR CLOSET???? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?? -"

"DAD!!! GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS A VERY, VERY IMPORTANT CONVERSATION WE'RE HAVING! MY YOGURT IS AT STAKE! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A LOSER?"

Isshin's nostrils flared.

Rukia rolled her eyes. Here we go again…

"MY SON BELIEVES I AM A LOSER! I MUST PROVE MYSELF WORTHY!!"

Renji escaped from Ichigo's tangled limbs just in time for Ichigo's father to jump at his son with a flying kick, shouting dramatically.

Now didn't something similar to this just happen??

And so began the SECOND tumble war of the night. Father and son fought relentlessly on the carpeted ground of Ichigo's room, with Urahara and Renji cheering Isshin on and Rukia pulling her hair in frustrated agony.

"YOU SUCK AS A DAD! YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT PROPERLY!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU TO DISRESPECT YOUR ELDERS -"

"YOU'RE TOO OLD TO BE AN ELDER, YOU'RE AN ANCIENT!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"I'M TRYING TO BE A BETTER FATHER, MY SON; I MUST PROVE MYSELF A WORTHY MAN TO BE FATHER TO YOU!"

After another agonizing fifteen minutes, Ichigo overpowered his father, pinning him to the floor and holding his fist dangerously close to the old man's nose.

"You have done well my son. But I shall be victorious next time," Isshin panted.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Ichigo shouted to his face, but rising and letting him go anyway. Isshin left the room.

But Ichigo's victory speech wasn't finished.

By now, a vein had noticeably swelled on Rukia's head.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME DAD BUT YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T! WHY DON'T YOU STOP EMBARRASSING YOURSELF AND ADMIT THAT YOU WILL NEVER, EVER BEAT THE NUMBER ONE GUARDIAN ANGEL, KUROSAKI -"

Ichigo found his loud, cantankerous victory speech impeded by soft lips which sealed his own. His eyes remained wide open as Rukia's mouth worked magic and stirred sensations within him that only she could stir. She slipped her slim arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss; his eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her body taut against his own, taking advantage of her moan to slip his tongue past her soft, honey-sweet lips to taste the heavenly cavern within…

She pulled away abruptly.

"Ichigo…"

She sent a swift, stinging slap across his face.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" he yelped, bringing his hand to his reddened cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR???" he shrieked.

"I'm trying to sleep. Shut up. YOU'RE LOUD."

So there's L for ya. Thanks for all the tips and while I'm grateful for the suggested pairings, I'm not sure how great I would be at a Nnoitra – Nel combo, since Nnoitra was never one of my favorite characters. I can try it though.

For the second BLEACHed fic, I was thinking Urahara and Yoruichi. I ADORE that couple!

Thanks for the reviews!!! And send more!!! :P 3


	3. Energetic

Um… I think this would be rated M, so just look out for some sexual content okay? Thanx

_**Chapter 3**_

_**ENERGETIC**_

"C'mon Rukia, don't die out so fast, we've only been training 2 hours!"

Rukia lifted a heavy head to glare indigo daggers at the orange-haired energizer bunny that stood about a good distance away from her. He had forgotten to mention that they'd been training two hours WITHOUT STOPPING and that she had just recovered from NEAR DEATH wounds; luckily, Orihime's little friends were not only friendly, but extremely talented in the healing department.

She was unfit, sore and panting, holding her side and leaning over to ease the striking stitch that tormented her oblique muscles. And there was Ichigo, calling out to her over the wide, sandy expanse of the virtual training area under Urahara's candy hut, taunting her with his smart remarks, his pleasantly teasing voice, and she was sure he had that annoyingly cute sparkle in his eyes…

"Ichigo!" she called back, shaking her head from the distracting thoughts, "I need to rest. I've only recovered a week ago! Stop teasing me!"

Ichigo stopped, blinked a couple of times… then burst out laughing, a loud boisterous laugh. A laugh he tended to use more often with her than anyone else. It was a handsome laugh. And right now… she hated it immensely.

"WHY are you laughing at me?" she shouted, only to grasp her side in pain; she'd remember not to shout next time.

"Rukia! You were the one who turned me into a Shinigami. You have the most beautiful ice zanpakutou in Sereitei. You have the strength of a third-rank officer! Don't give me that bullshit!" He laughed at her again before raising his zanpakutou from his shoulder and taking his ready stance.

She was far, but she had good enough vision not to miss the pleasant ripple of arm muscle it took to do so. She was a Shinigami after all, and a Kuchiki as well.

She sighed, but took her ready stance as well. Perhaps this was the best thing she could do. She needed to become stronger anyways.

They sparred relentlessly for another hour and a half before she collapsed below his blade – literally.

"RUKIA! Are you okay?" Ichigo sheathed his zanpakutou and knelt beside her panting form. She was sweating and tired, her hair stuck to her forehead and her clothing was all dusty and muddled. She felt at her most unattractive.

This is why she was surprised when Ichigo reached down and brushed her sweaty hair from her temples in a gentle, even tender gesture. He smiled serenely; he was lightly sweaty, but his spiky hair refused to relent, and it stood up on end. His jaw muscles relaxed as he smiled, and she chose to focus on that rather than the humored glitter in his brown eyes.

He said nothing, but in a heartbeat, he scooped her up in his arms and took her upstairs.

She relaxed in his embrace until he took her into a secluded room upstairs where Yoruichi sat, cross legged, meditating on a small bed. "Wore her out, did you, Ichi?" she teased, without opening her eyes, and Ichigo grinned as he laid her on the bed. "Take care of her. I'll do some training on my own."

Two hours later, after a much-needed nap, Rukia slowly opened her large, indigo eyes to the sound of fevered shouting and battle cries. She raised her head slightly; Yoruichi was in her transformed state, lounging on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, he's still at it. Full of energy, that one," she purred lazily in her now husky, male-toned voice. Rukia shook her head, then got up. It was then that she realized that she was wearing one of Ichigo's crisp, clean shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. The large clothes buried her small body in its folds, and she turned and looked questioningly at Yoruichi.

"I have no idea what the shirt was doing here, but it was clean. The boxers are new, don't worry. That was your last shihakushou," Yoruichi explained. Rukia stared at her, then nodded, her confused expression still sound on her face.

As she walked briskly towards the stairs which led to the training ground, she looked down at her new found clothing. She remembered what Yoruichi had said about the boxers, and only then realized what it would have meant had the boxers not been new.

She blushed madly.

She descended the stairs slowly. There he was, training determinedly, always aiming to better than the day before.

He was by himself, his nimble body a flurry of orange hair and black robes as he battled with his imaginary opponent, disregarding all reality as he fought mercilessly with his one true challenge – himself.

She said nothing, but softly placed her bare foot onto the virtual sand; her gigai felt it as real as if it were the Sahara stretched before her.

He let out one final snarl of victory as he stabbed forward with a surge of reiatsu which trembled through her in millions of tiny, electrical sparks.

He held his position for a while, panting, then slowly let down his zanpakutou before turning around and meeting her eyes. She smiled timidly, but the smile faded as she saw a flare set off in his eyes which burned fiercely into her own.

She froze; why was he staring at her like that?

Her cheeks flamed when she understood his gaze; his eyes shifted from her eyes to travel slowly, painstakingly, attentively over her body, clad in his clothing.

He walked slowly towards her, still looking her up and down. She couldn't move, something surreal had rooted her to that very spot, and she could do nothing but look on helplessly until he stood but an inch away from her. She could only tilt her head to meet his eyes, burning with desire now as he looked down at her, so vulnerable, so clueless...

Without hesitating, Ichigo slipped one strong, large, fervent hand into her hair and crushed his hungry lips upon hers, using his hand to hold her head to his. He groaned, needy, desperate and desirous for her as he brushed his tongue against her lips with a persistent yet teasing force which made her shudder and sigh.

He took advantage, and delved deeper, tasting the deliciousness of her mouth as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her taut against him, lifting her off the floor till her feet were at least 16 inches off the floor and her head was level with his.

She moaned; her arms tightened around his neck as he moved backwards with her, behind one of the huge masses of rock situated within the cavern. He all but slammed her back into the rock in helpless hunger as his lips traveled from her mouth to her jawline, then her neck, then the sensitive spot behind her ear, causing her to gasp for air as she practically lay against the rock, suspended in the air.

Before she knew what was happening, the upper part of his shihakushou was pooled around his hips where his hakama was tied and the taut, lean muscles of his back and shoulders were open to her embrace, while all the buttons of her shirt were open and his greedy mouth devoured her body in mindless urge.

Yoruichi had not bothered to give her a bra.

She would have to thank her for that later.

Ichigo was muttering wordless sentences, breathless and maddened, pressing open-mouthed kisses over every single inch of her skin he could lay his lips on. She gasped and sighed and shivered in his embrace, her shaking hands fumbling with the belt of his hakama.

God only knows how she loosened it, and she heard the soft thud of fabric hitting sand with a soft, insane ecstasy she could not explain.

He continued ravishing her, discarding the rest of her clothing in two ticks. She lay limp in his embrace, she could do nothing, say nothing; she could only feel. She felt his lips, his hands, his body as he snarled in animalistic desire, grabbing her slim body up in his arms and carrying her to the floor, covering her with his own. She heard his mutterings in her ear; the only word she could find coherent was her name. Hot liquid warmth pooled in her lower abdomen she could feel her entire body tensing, every muscle pulled taut, straining to the very limit in desperate need for release. Her pants became louder, faster, her breath rasped with the sheer insanity of need as he took her higher and higher, bringing her closer and closer ...

« Ichigo ! »

Rukia cried out the name and abruptly jumped up, panting, sweaty and utterly confused. Where was she ?

Looking around, she found herself surrounded by sweat-soaked sheets. It took her a while before she realized she was lying on a bed in a desolate room of Urahara's candy shop, dressed in a crisp clean shirt and a pair of boxer shorts of Ichigo's. She had abruptly awakened from an ecstatic, mind-blowing dream. She thanked the forces of Soul Society that no one else was in the room to witness her outburst she couldn't imagine what Yoruichi would have said, hearing Rukia moan and sigh in her sleep, screaming Ichigo's name in wanton abandon...

Shaking her head, Rukia lay down again and snuggled against the fluffy pillow she had, still slightly panting from the images of this erotic kind of 'training.' Too tired to resist, she allowed her self the fantasy of pretending the pillow was his chest, hard, muscular and sweaty …

Ichigo would bend his head and nuzzle against that velvety spot just behind her ear, a spot that would always cause her to shudder with delight when he gave it his attention.

"You got any idea how sexy you looked in my shirt?" he would whisper, huskily into her ear. She would blush and bury her face in his chest, refusing to meet his gaze until he tilted her chin up with gentle fingers, his own eyes hazy, half lidded and seductive. Even after making love, Rukia would always be shy. Her cheeks would forever flush under his gaze.

Basking in her new found glory, Rukia settled for wafting back into sleep, with her make-believe Ichigo pushing her back unto the sand, once more covering her body with his teasing, sexy kisses. For in her dreams, she would always appreciate with great glee that her Ichigo was an energizer bunny.

_ R&R!


	4. Ass

Hey! Sorry for the lateness, I had exams to take care of, and then I had to celebrate for passing, then I had to do assignments, and then I had to take care of newborn baby cousins! YAY! Lol Anyway, Ichigo's an ass. We're at b-l-e-A

_**Chapter 4**_

_**ASS**_

"Ichigo, you were supposed to meet me hours ago!"

Rukia shouted into the cell phone in the middle of the crowded restaurant, much to the dismay and discomfort of all the other people having lunch there. However, no one dared to approach the red-faced young girl as her eyes flamed with fury.

He had missed their date – AGAIN.

She had left Sereitei and entered the real world AND even endured a day of shopping with Rangiku-san, hoping she would find the perfect outfit to celebrate their six-month anniversary. She had hoped he'd at least remember THIS date!

"What?" his irritatingly sexy voice chirped over the phone. "Rukia, what are you talking about? Wasn't our date tomorrow?"

"TOMORROW!"

Several veins exploded in her head as she pushed over the table in front of her, getting off the uncomfortable chair and sending the approaching waiter flying with an angry punch. Tomorrow, my foot! She'd show him. HE was supposed to know the date. HE was supposed to come bearing flowers and chocolates and Chappy bunnies. HE was an ASS!

Angry tears pricked her indigo eyes as she stepped out into the street, walking with quick, determined strides straight to the Candy Hut she had begun to hate of late. He spent all his time there training, missing her dates and ignoring her pleas for attention.

She missed him…

And he didn't seem to miss her.

She wasn't one for extreme mushy romance, but a little love couldn't hurt!

She flew past a confused Ururu in a mighty whirlwind, breaking down the doors without so much as a second thought. "Kuchiki…san?" Ururu's question went unanswered as the petite Shinigami busted into the mini sitting room where Urahara always seemed to be.

"Urahara-san, where is – ICHIGO!"

Rukia exclaimed incredulously as her ass of a boyfriend sat on his lazy, inconsiderate bum on the floor of the room in a corner with Renji. She didn't know when Urahara had installed a television set there, neither did she get the update about a new game console which seemed to deserve more attention than she did.

Renji and Ichigo were playing some sort of fighting game, their eyes glued to the screen and their fingers wildly flying over the buttons of the controls they held, amidst constant bickering. "Take that! And that! You can never win me Renji!" Ichigo taunted, and Renji replied, "Teme! You think you've got it covered but you're going down!"

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted again, and, to her utter humiliation and chagrin, Ichigo absent-mindedly reached for the cell phone that lay in his lap, thinking it still connected to hers. "Rukia? Oye, Rukia! Ruki-"

"I'm standing right behind you!"

Ichigo turned his head and saw her standing there, her arms folded, her eyes flaming and her frown deep and sinister. He looked her up and down.

"HA! Gotcha, you nitwit! Don't look away from your opponent!" Renji had won a round of fighting and rubbed it in Ichigo's now frustrated face. He whipped his head back to the screen, getting ready for his rematch.

"Nice dress Rukia, you look good," he threw the comment over his shoulder, nonchalantly.

The veins expanded and her fists clenched. Urahara calmly opened his fan and hid his smirk. Yoruichi lay lounging in his lap in cat form, but at the telltale signals she jumped up onto his lean shoulders, nestling her head next to his ear. "Here goes…" she whispered.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, GET OFF THAT GAME THIS INSTANT!" Rukia screamed, and the controls dropped from the hands of each player. Renji, proving to be slightly smarter than Ichigo, retreated to a corner, but Ichigo stood up and gawked at her. "What's the big idea? We were just playing. I thought it was tomorrow. I'm sorry, we'll just do it tomorrow okay, jeez stop whining!"

"Kurosaki!" she shrieked, stomping up to him. "You are by far the biggest ASS I've ever known! Yesterday I shopped all day to find a perfect dress to wear. I shaved last night; I plucked my eyebrows and washed my hair. I spent two hours getting ready. I put on MAKE UP. I have been quiet the past month and said nothing while you missed every single date and didn't apologize. I miss you! And now, I'm PISSED! Happy freaking Anniversary, you dumb ASS!"

With that she stormed out of the room, tear-eyed and red faced. Ichigo stood there for a while, dumbfounded, then turned to a silent Urahara. "…Am I an ass?" he asked, meekly, and both Urahara and Yoruichi nodded. Ichigo tapped himself on the head and walked out after her, all the while thinking, "How do I fix this?"

#########

He found her huddled in the grass by the river, her new dress rumpled and dirty and her face tearstained. She was sniveling as she hugged her knees to her chest, staring out at the sparkly water.

His heart tugged painfully in his chest. What had he done?

He went to sit next to her, but said nothing. As he took the same position, he noticed that she smelled like peach blossoms, his favorite scent. She had gone through so much effort and he had ditched her for a game.

"… I'm an ass," he murmured, and she nodded shakily. "I'm sorry Rukia…I should have remembered, I shouldn't have missed the date … ALL the dates," he turned to look at her, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"How can I make this up to you, Ruki? I'm so sorry I made you miss me when I was right here… I will do anything, I swear."

She sniffed and turned her head away, poking her nose in the air, childishly. He chuckled and reached for her chin, slowly turning her head to face him. Her eyes were red from crying, open and vulnerable. He bent his head and softly, gently pressed his lips to hers. Her lips tasted like strawberry ice cream, also ironically his favorite. Guilt shuddered through him.

She looked into his warm brown eyes and saw the guilt there. She knew he was sorry, but she was going to make him even sorrier.

"There is one thing you can do."

###########

"Ichigo…"Renji muttered, his lips pressed stiffly together as he tried to contain his laughter, "For you to agree to this… you're an ass!"

"URUSAI!" Ichigo shouted.

Passers by either burst out laughing or shook their heads in shame at the orange haired teenager dressed in a full-size pink Chappy bunny costume. He tugged relentlessly at the neckline of the itchy fabric, trying to be dignified as all his friends approached.

"Kurosaki," Ishida sniggered, "Sudden Chappy fan, aren't you?" Sado just shook his head with a disappointed "hn" while Inoue giggled behind him. In the distance he saw Rukia coming from the direction of his house to the middle of the busy commercial street where he stood, hiding a sign behind her back.

"Hold this for the entire day, and don't hide it!" she said firmly, but with an apparent smirk on her face. Ichigo took it, read it and almost fainted:

"I WISH I COULD BE A HAPPY CHAPPY… BUT I'M STUCK IN A COSTUME: I'M JUST AN ASS!"

#################

Ahh, yes, the Chappy costume.

He really was an ass tho! Please R&R, and by the way, if any of you have a funnier and/or more embarrassing idea for the sign, please leave it in your review, I'll be happy to change it if I like it too!


	5. Competitive

_**Chapter 5**_

_**COMPETITIVE**_

"Can you keep up with me, strawberry head?"

Renji chuckled with delight as he shunpo-ed in and out of the large stone edifices within the training grounds under Urahara's hut. Ichigo grinned and sped up, finding himself right under Renji with ease. "Teme! Don't underestimate me you red pineapple!"

They were racing. Rukia sat a distance away from them with Yorichi, taking in the fun. She would never admit it, but she found Ichigo's somewhat childish competitiveness rather … cute.

She looked on, secretly cheering on her boyfriend, as Renji dazzled Ichigo with the footwork they learnt in training school at Sereitei. Ichigo may be stronger, but Renji did have some tricks up his sleeves. She saw Ichigo hesitate, then ignore him and simply speed ahead.

"Oye! Wait, Ichigo!" Renji called, almost falling in an attempt to catch up. Ichigo chuckled. "Losing balance, old man?" He taunted, "You'll never catch me!"

Rukia spared a tiny smile at his victory, knowing full well that it wasn't simply a race to him, but proof of his ability as a Shinigami. He wanted to be the best, for himself and for others. It sounded rather stereotypical to her at first – which Shinigami didn't want to be the best? – but it was only after the beautiful evening they sat watching the sunset by the river did he fully explain to her why he was so competitive…

"_Ichigo," Rukia murmured, hugging her knees to herself as they sat on the cool, soft grass. She was nervous; she didn't know how to ask him what she wanted to know without sounding… well, nosy. "Ne, Rukia? I'm listening," he had replied edgily, irritated at her silence. He hated the overuse of his name, for some odd reason._

"_Why … why are you so competitive? Why are you so bent on slicing down everything that's in your way? You keep asking nii-sama for a rematch even though you've already bested him. You always fight with Renji, and that one day you lost you were so depressed … what do you want to prove?"_

_She turned sparkling, curious eyes to Ichigo's passionate, chocolate ones. She knew she had hit a tender spot, and a stab of guilt shot through her. She wondered if he would be upset, until a slow smile bloomed on his face… but it wasn't the warm, handsome smile she was accustomed to. No, this one was tinged with a sadness and bitterness that wrapped cold fingers around her heart and squeezed, making her want to reach out and hug him. _

"_Rukia…" he said softly, then turned away to look at the river. "I … I have to be the best. I have to save people… it's what I was made to do…"_

"_But you've already saved so many, Ichigo. Why do you keep fighting?"_

"_I saved many … but I didn't save her…" Rukia could see the moistening of his eyes even after he blinked them back. "My mother died so suddenly … it was like she was a ghost, and she just faded away … I fight, Rukia, because I have to prove to myself that I'm not … worthless. The day Tatsuki-chan made me cry at karate class, it was my mom who held me, told me it was okay… but that same day when she left, I felt like her words were meaningless, because she wasn't there to say it anymore…" _

_He turned to Rukia now, wearing the same sad smile, his eyes foggy. Rukia tentatively reached to the side of her and touched his hand, then took it, squeezing lightly. He flashed his teeth at her before returning the squeeze, looking deep into her eyes before continuing. "I miss my mother, Rukia … everyday. I was only a kid when she left, but … I miss her. When I fight, and when I win, I feel like she's smiling at me. I feel like she's proud of me, her Number One Guardian Angel…Since I couldn't save her, I'll save everyone else…"_

_Rukia cracked a smile, then squeezed again. His smile changed. It transformed into the one she knew and loved. "You saved me Ichigo… Arigatou…"_

_Ichigo shifted closer to her and with a contented sigh tucked her arm snugly around his own, and they sat there, together, connected, and peaceful…_

"Rukia! Ne, Rukia!"

Rukia gasped and blinked her big indigo eyes, only to focus on the same chocolate eyes of which she was previously thinking.

"What's wrong with you? Let's go get ice cream, I won," Ichigo grinned. Rukia focused on the grin, her aura still peaceful and contented from her thoughts. This grin was not sad, or bitter or regretful. It was not hurt or damaged.

It was a grin she attributed only to his victory, a grin of pride, satisfaction and most importantly, fulfilment.

This grin, coupled with the blurred red image of Renji in the background, his arms folded and his head sunk in irritated defeat, with a teasing Yoruichi perched on one side and a silent but wicked Urahara on the other, his smirk hidden by his fan, their presence only serving to madden Renji more to the point where his veins would explode with fury at having lost … This picture was the picture which made Rukia slowly grin back.

This picture made up for all the times Ichigo was unfair, brash, and utterly competitive.

"Ichigo," Rukia stated flatly as she rose and took his hand. He cocked his head sideways at her as they walked out of the training grounds together. "Since you won, can I have a new set of Chappy stickers?"

Ichigo's deep, rich chuckle could be heard fading away as they left, "Okay Rukia, we'll buy new Chappy stickers…"

#######

…What? C is for Chappy too! :P

THANK YOU to all those who have been R&Ring, please continue!


End file.
